MI DULCE SUEÑO NOCTURNO (ODA A AKASHIYA MOKA)
by flayjunior15
Summary: Un poema dedicado a una de los mejores personajes femeninos protagonistas del anime y manga de este milenio, Akashiya Moka, es un pequeño tributo hacia aquella mujer guerrera que nos deleitó e hizo suspirar a más de uno, por aquellos tiempos jóvenes en que veíamos su serie solo por ella.


_MI DULCE SUEÑO NOCTURNO (ODA A AKASHIYA MOKA)_

Oh ¿Qué es lo ven mis ojos?

¿Es tal belleza el poder considerarse algo terrenal?

¿O es algo sobrenatural? Como una aurora brillante

Que osa el resaltar por encima de los demás

A veces resaltando enérgicamente y sonriendo brillantemente

De forma cálida, como si tal sonrisa no tuviera límites de bondad

A veces cuando tu aspecto cambia, y con ello tu personalidad

En una que pareciera más dura y con un corazón hecho de hielo

Pero que yo sé, que muy dentro de tu corazón

Guardas el anhelo de salir de tu soledad

Quizás por eso te apoyas en tu otra mitad

Por temor a ser tu misma y mostrarte ante el mundo

Tal cual eres y viniste a ser

Pero que yo sé, que ambas son una

Y que a ambas yo quiero por igual

Y que espero el día

En el que ambas puedan volverse una sola

Para poder amarlas sin restricciones

Aunque ambas crean ser distintas una de la otra

A pesar de habitar un mismo cuerpo

Yo sé, que ambas tienen más parecidos de lo que imaginan

Ambas saben amar, ambas saben preocuparse, y ambas saben cuidar

Ambas saben sonreír cálidamente sin restricciones

Ambas saben cuidar a aquellos, a quienes aman

A pesar de que una tiene que fingir frialdad absoluta

Para poder protegerse a sí misma, con esos aires aristocráticos

Y demuestre ser culta y refinada

En el fondo ella lo que más anhela, es estar con los otros

Reír con los otros, jugar al ensuciarse con los otros

Ser como cualquier otra chica normal

De esas que ves en la calle en compañía de sus amigas o novio

Pero sé que no eres normal

Como vampiresa de nacimiento, cargas una enorme responsabilidad

Cada una de las dos irradia un diferente tipo de luz

La que tiene cabellos rosados y mirada angelical

De color piel suave y cuerpo esculpido perfectamente

Irradia como si fuese la luz del sol, la más pura de todos

La cual haría retroceder las mismas tinieblas desde todos los rincones

La que tiene cabellos plateados y mirada carmesí y fría

La que parecieres tener piel fría y pálida

Pero que, a tu contacto, irradias un calor

Mil veces más fuerte que la del mismo sol

Irradia con la misma fuerza de la luna

Aun si esta luz diera un aspecto sobrenatural y salido de este mundo

Esa es una luz tan igual de potente o hasta mas

Que ilumina la tenue noche

A pesar de que tu perteneces a la noche y oscuridad

Y haces que las tinieblas te rodeen

Pero eso en vez de ahuyentar

Hace atraer más hacia ti

Tu que tienes esa fuerza para irradiar eso

Que hace temblar al más fuerte de los monstruos

Arrodillándolos a tus pies, con esa misma pose arrogante

¿Y cómo no serlo con lo que tú eres y representas?

Radiante vampiresa

Que inundas mi lengua

Y mis labios tomas

De un viviente rojo carmesí

En mis momentos oscuros

Mis únicos pensamientos son para ti

Mi musa divina

De singular maravilla

Que no encajas dentro de los estereotipos de las banalidades humana

Sobre la belleza, porque tu estas en un nivel superior a eso

Ya que a pesar de lo humana que parezcas

No lo eres

Eres un monstruo, pero un monstruo hermoso

El más hermoso en el que pueden deleitarse mis ojos

Libras miles de batallas

Contra mil demonios

Fervorosa e implacable

Tu vencerás a todos

Porque el orgullo de tu raza eres

Logrando la victoria

Antes del amanecer

Oh mi diosa que brilla a la luz de la luna

Tu aroma embriagador me vuelve loco

Tu sonrisa coqueta me penetra el alma

No importa cuál de las dos seas

Incluso si una es falsa y la otra verdadera

No me importa cuál de las dos sea

A ambas yo amo por igual

Oh mi vampiresa radiante

Eres dos personas, pero a la vez eres una

Dulzura y madurez

Idealismo y raciocinio

Calidez y frialdad

Tu cuerpo parece salido de lo divino

Cuando en realidad es lo contrario

Naciste entre las tinieblas

Aquellas que haces tuyas

Porque tu reina de ellas sois

Y que algún día

Espero recorrer a tu lado

Para que ya no vuelvas a sentirte nunca en soledad

Nunca tendrás que sentir la tristeza que te embarga

Al vernos desde la distancia

Mientras tu anhelas estar con nosotros

Porque esta vez

Yo estaré a tu lado

Caminando junto a ti

Como un igual…

… _ **.**_

 _Un poema dedicado a una de los mejores personajes femeninos protagónicos del anime y manga de este milenio, Akashiya Moka, es un pequeño tributo hacia aquella mujer guerrera que nos deleitó e hizo suspirar a más de uno, por aquellos tiempos jóvenes en que veíamos su serie solo por ella._

 _Cabe recalcar que no soy bueno en esto de los poemas, es de hecho, mi primero que publico, fuera de los que hice en mis tiempos en la escuela, y la verdad no sé cómo me habrá quedado. Ustedes Juzguen. No olviden brindar su apoyo a ver como quedo, y leer mis otras historias sobre este fandom, que seguro les llamara su atención, muchas gracias por las molestias._


End file.
